Charming Twilight
by T1gerCat
Summary: I was supposed to spend the summer with my mother. What I did instead? Well it started with a spirit board and a vampire. Sequel is up "Mystical Twilight"
1. Attic

Charming Twilight

**A/N: A tiny bit of timeline information: It's right after Twilight at the summer only Bella knows about werewolves and Victoria is hot on her trail. Also it's set right after season 7 finale on Charmed based on the original ending.**

**A/N2: I own nothing *sniffles* except my plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Attic

You know how many people say they get their life in order during college? For me it took just a bit more than that.

"Erm mom, how can we afford this exactly?"

I stood with mom right outside a large red Victorian manor.

"It's part of the deal I got with the school"

Mom smiled. I nodded. I didn't know much about her new job except it took me away from Forks. I had just finished the school year in Forks with Charlie when mom called. I agreed to spend the summer with her and Charlie reluctantly agreed.

It was also a good time to get out of Forks. Victoria, James' mate and coven member, had been making advances more and more lately. She was attacking people left and right almost daily. I had asked Edward to come visit mom in Florida with me but he and the rest of the Cullens chose to stay in Forks and deal with Victoria. Edward would call me to tell me it's safe to come back.

Funny how a whole year later the fight still hasn't ended... But I digress.

Mom and I spent the summer together in Florida, swimming, relaxing and having fun until Phil was killed in early August. I don't know 'how' it happened but I know mom was god pissed afterwards and after burying him she took this strange job. For once she refused to say anything about it except that it included moving to San Francisco clamming up about the whole deal. She insisted it was a teaching gig and that was it.

I decided not to push her. That got us here, in San Francisco.

Mom is the sentimental kind of hoarder so it took us three trips to the large SUV she had rented to get all the stuff to the large front porch of the house.

"Wanna do the honors?"

She handed me a set of keys smiling. I couldn't help but smile back accepting the set and unlocking the heavy double doors I was greeted by a foyer in warm earthy tones that had a welcoming feeling. A grandfather's clock was ticking and a loveseat invited me to drop in. It took us fifteen minutes to get everything inside and mom and I dropped on the love seat.

"It's furnished"

I observed seeing all the furniture and decorations around.

"Part of the deal"

Mom repeated. Okay...

"Can we at least take the photos down? It's kind of strange being observed by people I don't know"

I muttered. Above the large arch that led to a hall was a picture of three beautiful women playing on the same loveseat. Mom nodded absently and her cheerfulness returned.

"Wanna explore?"

I nodded my head and hand in hand we walked around every single room. The foyer led to a larger foyer that had stairs on one side, a large dining room and a very spacious kitchen after another arch, a sitting room leading to a large sunroom on the other side.

"It's beautiful"

I breathed. Mom laughed we headed upstairs still holding hands. The first floor had mostly bedrooms, a small nursery still equipped with a crib, a small sewing room and two large bathrooms.

"You'll have your own bathroom now"

Mom laughed claiming one of the rooms for herself. Shaking my head I laughed along feeling a bit strange as I decided that the room with view out the front porch would be mine. I understood why I felt like that as I opened the large closet and saw it was full with clothes and accessories. Some were skimpy and some were really good but it made me feel like I'm in someone else's house. I decided that I'd either move them into the third bedroom or ask mom if we should donate them.

Sighing I began unpacking and placed the small cactus plant I had dragged all the way to Forks on my nightstand. I put all my clothes in the matching dresser and unpacked my books to put them in a shelf above the beauty table in the room. Having finished my task I plucked my new laptop in a socket and opened it. Logging to my mail provider I began yet another mail for Edward. He hadn't replied to any of my previous ones but I felt compelled to keep sending them. Obeying to a small voice to the back of my head I didn't mention I was in San Francisco and went to cook dinner. i was unsurprised to find that the kitchen was equally stocked so I made a Mexican variation of lasagna and after a watching a movie mom and I bid each other goodbye.

My first night at San Francisco passed by quickly and soon I was woken up by the sun hitting my face. I didn't bother changing out of my sleep shorts and spaghetti top in order to go find food.

In the kitchen, against the coffeemaker was a note from mom

"Went to work. There is a car in the garage for you to use baby. Love you"

I shook my head

"of course there is a car"

I muttered and made myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of OJ. I took my breakfast to the sunroom to eat it and saw a wooden board was left on a coffee table. I knelt on the marble floor next to it. I was apprehensive to touch it. After meeting vampires and werewolves who's to say ghosts aren't real too?

"Grow a pair Bella"

I reprimanded myself and reached to touch the pointer. It didn't jump to bite me and I allowed myself to snicker. However to my surprise and slight horror the pointer began to move visiting the letters 'A'T'T'I'C'

"Attic?"

I asked aloud. This time when the pointer moved I pulled my hand back watching fascinated as it pointed to 'YES'.

"I didn't know this place has an attic"

I spoke to myself before finding myself climbing up the stairs. Is it just me or are the eyes in the photographs following me? Reaching the first floor I saw a smaller staircase leading to a floor above.

"Why didn't I see this before?"

I asked myself. Luckily my self didn't answer so I know I'm not completely crazy. yet. the second floor only had a door and pushing it open I found myself in a very large attic. It had some old furniture, a few large antique wooden crates and a tall bookstand. The room looked magical as sun filtered in through a large window covered in colored glass.

I walked to the bookstand but it was empty.

One of the crates was directly underneath the large window and had seemingly no dust on it. Gingerly I opened it. amongst the various silky fabrics laid a large, old, dusty, dark green leather book. My fingers itched to touch it. It was warm to the touch and I lifted it, sitting on an old couch to go through it. On the front it had a sort of knotted triangle embedded in the design and the words 'Book of Shadows' written/glued above the triangle thing.

Gingerly I opened it...


	2. Book of Shadows

Chapter 2 – Book of Shadows

And the doorbell rang. I jumped about a foot in the air laughing to myself.

"Get a grip Bella"

I put the Book back where I found it and headed downstairs.

"Hello?"

I opened the front door. it was a delivery man

"Miss Swan?"

"That's me. Can I help you?"

The young man had a no nonsense attitude as he had me show him my ID, sign a few pages and handed me a large box. I took it in the sitting room and tore it open. Inside was all the school books and stuff like my book bag, a large folder with essays and a few trinkets I had left at Charlie's. I chuckled mirthlessly at the bottle of pepper spray and taser in the care package. Shaking my head I grabbed the cordless phone and called Charlie. Like always he answered on the first ring

"Hello. This is the Sheriff"

His business like gruff tone made a lot of people hung up the phone at once. Usually the telemarketers

"Hey daddy"

"Bella!"

I smiled at his happy tone. When I called him last week with news of our permanent move to California he had been sad but strangely supportive. Not wanting to lose him again now that I got used to him, I made him promise we'd call each other weekly and maybe visit on long weekends.

"How are you dad?"

"I'm good princess and you?"

First time he uses my childhood nickname, must really miss me.

"I'm good. We arrived last night and I just got your package"

I said with a smile

"Did I forget anything?"

he asked in a smiling tone.

"You over packed dad"

I said softly.

"I can't protect you now baby. Just don't taser yourself"

he said in a slightly panicked tone.

"I'll try"

I promised snickering. My clumsiness is always a good topic to joke about. We said our goodbyes and hang up the phone. I put the school stuff in my room and almost mystified my feet returned me to the attic and took the Book out again. the pages were slightly bent and some were sticky as if someone had put post-its on them. I began reading aloud

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night. _

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient powers. _

_Bring your power to we sisters three,_

_We want the power, give us the power._

the whole house shook a little. I jumped before remembering that this is California. Earthquakes is something I should get used to. Just in case though I put the book on the stand and went to get dressed in the off chance there'd be more quakes soon.

After I put on a pair of light, summer jeans and simple yellow spaghetti top my stomach growled loudly. Realizing it was early afternoon and I had skipped lunch I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl sitting innocently on the table in the foyer and began channel surfing in the living room.

Before I knew it I was out cold.

**Renee POV**

I signed as I orbed in the garage and taking the coward's way I removed my shoes before entering the manor. in the living room, Bella was asleep on one of the couches and I opted to sit there and watch her. I know Bella thinks I'm a complete airhead and a scatter mind but I always had a good reason for being that way.

You see I'm a witch. In my teenage years I thought it was cool so I casted spells without caring much about responsibility even though my poor mother always tried to hold me back. I thought she was strict and wouldn't let me breath but now I see she had a good reason to. She was a witch too. The day I turned eighteen should have been a day of joy but instead it was the day I lost my daddy. My boyfriend turned out to be a demon and he attacked us. even though daddy was a mere human he jumped in front of me to protect me from the demon and died in my arms. My mother wouldn't even look at me so I ran away.

Blowing my responsibilities I went to a road trip, met and fell in love with Charlie. He was guarded but I could see nothing but goodness in his aura and he loved me unconditionally. When he proposed I said 'yes' immediately and I was soon pregnant with Bella. Being pregnant made my power so much stronger I ended up being sick almost everyday of the pregnancy. Instead of only sensing if someone was good or evil I could now sense what species they were, their powers and it was so overwhelming!

I will never forget the day I gave birth. The nurses were shouting at me to push but all I could see was my baby holding my family's athame shouting at me how she wished she was never born. I tried to brush it off as pregnancy hormones but I knew better. Even though my power returned to it's previous level of simply sensing I could sense my daughter's power would be strong.

I remember the day we brought her home. Charlie's best friends were Quileutes and that meant they were shape shifters. Not all of them of course but some of them were. When one of them held my baby I felt how at ease at protected she felt but at the same time quiet as if she was trying to figure him out as well. A few minutes later she decided she liked him enough to grab his fingers and fall asleep.

"You're gonna be our man nanny"

Charlie had announced making everyone laugh. Billy Black thus became Bella's man nanny and I did feel secure in the knowledge that Charlie has strong men as friends. Soon however the demon attacks began. I hated any sort of killing but I would never let my baby get hurt. I called my mother, told her was happening and she told me that the best thing I could do was bind Bella's powers and I did but it didn't lessen the attacks. So one night I picked a fight with Charlie and left him taking Bella with me.

We returned to Los Angeles where mother and I overcame our differences and worked together to protect Bella when she was little but that didn't last long. On Bella's tenth birthday the clown turned into a demon killing everyone. Including mother. I packed our stuff, let the Elders deal with the bodies and ran. Ever since Bella and I have been all over the country. As soon as a demon would attack her, I'd kill him and we'd move. I tried erasing her memories of the attacks but I couldn't.

Last year though it got too bad. Daily attacks had worn me down and I couldn't keep making Bella move so I suggested I'd go traveling with my new husband, Phil who is also my whitelighter. Bella read between the lines and acted as I knew she would. She exiled herself to live with Charlie. My heart broke over losing my baby but I knew that if I were constantly on the road, I'd be harder to track and the shape shifters would keep my baby safe.

Only the shape shifters weren't the only supernatural being in town. Freaking Cold ones had moved in and I hadn't gotten the memo as they shied away from Charlie and the home he'd bought for us. Bella being the curious being she is she got involved with one of them. Not only that but since I had stupidly tied her powers when she got attacked by one of them she was unable to defend herself.

I got the dreaded phone call from Charlie that she was hurt and in a hospital. Phil was quick to heal her but the vampire bite on her arm would never be healed. That bastard had marked my baby! Bella's boyfriend thought he and his family had killed him but they were wrong. You see when a being makes a deal with the rulers of the underworld; they're immortal unless properly killed.

So I properly killed him.

I asked Bella to visit me as soon as school let out and she did. One night when Phil took her to the after party to one of his team's games I went to see Charlie. I came clean to him. About me being a witch, about passing it to Bella, about why our marriage didn't work even though I loved him deeply. In turn he told me that something sat wrong with him about belle's boyfriend's family and even though he admitted they were good for the community, he wanted our baby away from them. Together we reached an agreement.

Bella would come live with me again and when she turned eighteen I'd unbind her powers and teach her how to protect herself properly. By the time I flew back to Florida a darklighter had attacked. Phil was dead.

Pissed off beyond limits I made a deal with the Elders' offer. I'd teach in magic school (since the charmed ones reopened it demon attacked them daily as well) if they protected Bella. Leo, an Elder and a Charmed husband (as everyone called him behind his back) personally shook my hand.

So we moved in the Halliwell Manor. And judging by the soft white glow Bella's aura is giving; she accepted her powers on her own.

This is gonna be fun!

NOT!


	3. The Halliwell sisters

Chapter 3 – The Halliwell Sisters

"Bella, baby wake up"

"Mom?"

I muttered sleepily.

"What time is it?"

I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. Night had fallen and mom looked positively freaked out.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

I asked alarmed. The faraway look in her eyes was gone in an instant as she shook her head.

"Nothing baby, just a bit tired"

She sat on the sofa next to me.

"How was work?"

"a room full of tiny delinquents"

she said in a joking tone

"I can imagine how 6 year olds can be delinquents"

I joked. Mom is a first grade teacher because she loves kids and they never tire her out. She chuckled and dropped her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay mom. I miss Phil too"

I whispered bringing on the tear works. Mom hadn't spoken about Phil at all in the month he was gone, being the adult for the first time in both our lives. I hugged her close till she was all cried out and fell asleep on the sofa. Covering her with a light blanket I eased myself back down and went to sleep myself in the adjoining loveseat.

A loud bang had me jumping up. The room was completely dark, save for the garden lights. my eyes flew to the old clock seating atop the mantle.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to come out at 3 am?"

I muttered to myself. Throwing a glance at mom I saw she was still sleeping soundly.

"she can sleep thought everything"

Another bang was heard. This time I sat up and tried to determine were it came from. Another bang had me going to the kitchen and to a door I had paid no attention to earlier. Grabbing a flashlight I opened the door slowly. I flicked the light switch. No light

"Perfect"

I muttered. Slowly I went down the stairs cautious of the flip flops I had on.

"Is anyone here?"

I called out feeling stupid while lighting around the room as much as possible. The basement wasn't very big, only two large rooms in size. There were a few machines around, some for working out and some I didn't recognize. The larger part of it was empty though. the ground in the middle looked freshly built somehow. Another bang was heard. I swirled around to see a woman with long brown hair tumble down the stairs I had just descended.

"Who are you?"

I asked. She turned around fast and threw her hands in the air. I cowered back from a reflex.

"Why aren't you blowing up?"

She exclaimed and kept doing the same thing with her hands. Another woman with far shorter hair appeared behind her. Where do they come from?

"Piper, stop. You're scaring her"

"I'm scaring her?"

The one with the long hair, 'Piper' went on a rant about trespassing people and something about some hollow thing. I watched them silent until a third one appeared. This one had curly hair and joined the rant. Behind them a forth one, with straight hair and a small mole shook her head.

Finally I had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

I shouted using my best 'Charlie' tone. Luckily all three shut up.

"Who the hell are you all?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

the one with the mole threw back. The other three looked at her as if they were seeing a ghost

"My mother rents this place. Your turn"

"I own it"

The one with the longest hair fought back.

"WE own it"

One of the others corrected her.

"It's three am couldn't you have come later for an inspection?"

I asked yawing. I knew landlords can be weird but not like that! the one with the mole was staring at me

"You can see us? All of us?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

I asked confused. so was 'piper'

"yeah, Prue. why shouldn't she?"

"are you a witch?"

the woman ignored piper and asked me

"not that I know off"

I replied.

"Prue! why does she need to be a witch to..."

Piper trailed before blanching. Prue shifted uncomfortably.

"Probably because we're all dead?"

She declared in the end. The other two were shocked. I raised an eyebrow

"You're dead?"

"Yep"

Prue replied. The rest were standing with their mouths opened

"And because I can see you, you think I'm a witch?"

"Yep"

"Do you know any other words?"

I asked annoyed

"Yep"

She smirked. I snorted.

"Personally I think you're insane but let's go with your theory for a bit. Why do you think you're dead?"

I challenged. Prue's smirk widened.

"I died in the dining room four years ago. They were killed in this room three months ago"

I moved my flashlight from person to person.

"They don't look dead to me"

She laughed perfectly at ease

"They haven't accepted it yet actually. I was sent here to tell them but you beat me to the punch. How did you get this place anyway?"

"my mom made a deal with a school she works. Free housing"

I can't believe I'm talking with a ghost. Suddenly I went to her and passed my hand through her waist. it moved through her as if she wasn't there

"that was uncomfortable"

Prue retorted

"you're dead"

I said out loud. my voice wasn't surprised, more like detached

"that's what I've been saying"

"and them?"

I asked pointing to the other three that seemed to be getting out of their funk.

"do you have a name?"

the one that tried to calm down Piper asked.

"Bella, Bella swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Phoebe Halliwell"

she greeted. I nodded. In front of my eyes their looks changed. Phoebe's hair got shorter, lighter and less curly to a bob that ended a bit above her shoulders.

"I'm Paige and miss grumpy is Piper"

The last one said with a forced smile. Her own dark locks turned to a bright red reminding me of Victoria. I shuddered

"Are you alright?"

Paige asked. I nodded

"yeah. just a lot to take in"

"Prue?"

Piper whispered with tears in her eyes before launching herself to Prue who was teary herself. Within a heartbeat phoebe joined them leaving Paige looking at them dejected. I rubbed my forehead.

This is gonna be a long night


	4. Demon

Chapter 4 - Demon

But it wasn't! Soon Prue managed to get her herd of sisters 'up there' wherever that is and turned to me

"Did you find the Book yet?"

"The Book of Shadows?"

She nodded.

"Yeah"

I replied biting my lip.

"Study it. It will help you and if you need anything we're only a summoning away"

"A what away?"

I asked flustered. Prue only laughed and disappeared in a flutter or light blue floating lights. The moment she was gone, the ceiling lights of the basement lit up blinding me

"Seriously?"

By the time morning came I was sure I made the whole thing up. I mean I'm dating a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf but I draw the line at witches and ghosts. I need my sanity!

Mom left for work a bit before I left for school. I had to mapquest the address and luckily it was about twenty blocks away and I decided to take the bright green modern Bug (I am not walking twenty blocks on my first day at a new school). Amazingly school passed by in a blur. No one made me introduce myself, no one glared at me, no boys falling on top of each other to try and flirt with me. My kind of school! I spent lunch period alone talking to Angela on the phone and eating lunch under a tree with a couple other kids' nose deep in their books. When school was over I drove back home taking my time to familiarize myself with the neighborhood.

A large black man was standing guard in front of the house when I pulled in the garage.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can"

His eyes were gleaming dangerously. Automatically I checked his eyes - brown, and his skin - not sparkling. He didn't seem too tall or well built so not a vampire or a werewolf.

"Do you live here?"

He took a step to my direction. My eyes snapped to his

"Yes"

"Do you own this house?"

Another step

"No"

His lips formed a thin line. I flattened myself against the door fumbling with the key behind my back

"Do you know who does?"

His eyes were gleaming dangerously. I'd easily believe he can breathe fire right now! The door opened without me having any luck with the key and I almost fell backwards.

"Do you!?"

He shouted following me inside. I shook my head scared. From the corner of my eye I caught the same spirit board I was laying with the previous day. The pointer moved on its own spelling the word 'B-O-O-K'

"Yes! I have the information upstairs"

I tried to lie convincingly. The man smiled broadly, dangerously

"See how easy that was?"

Quickly I grabbed the pepper spray I had in my schoolbag (thank you Charlie!) and sprayed in his eyes

"Yu little bitch"

He screamed. Luckily the little device worked on this guy better than it did with James. I ran to the stairs and up the attic. The book was on the stand I left it and the pages were turning themselves. I read aloud

_Hear these words, hear my cries_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

As I finished reading a flutter of white dancing lights appeared in the middle of the round carpet that had lit candles on. Who lit the candles?

"Throw him the blue potion"

Prue ordered appearing inside the circle. I didn't need to be told twice and turned to a short table. There were five different sizes

"Which one?"

The man broke the door flinging some sort of fire things from his hands. One of them hit my right arm and I was immediately in pain

"Ahh"

"The smallest one"

She ordered. I grabbed it with my left-hand and hoping my eye-hand coordination would be on my side as I threw it. It was and the guy was immediately in flames. I cried out in pain falling tot he ground.

"Leo! Leo!"

Prue shouted from her confines. My breathing became heavy and my vision blurry. Almost as if I was bitten by a vampire again. I fell on my knees and almost missed one more set of fluttering lights as a blond man in a long white robe appeared.

"Prue?"

He asked astonished

"Later, now heal her"

She sure likes to order people around. Leo listened to her and kneeling by me, he let his right hand float above my hurt arm, till a warm white light came from his hand and healed my burnt arm. I could breathe again

"Thank you"

I said full of gratitude. He looked astonished before smiling

"You're the first person that thanks me. You're welcome"

Behind him stood mom, in a long black robe looking scared and resigned.

"Mom?"

"We need to talk honey"

Almost an hour and a pot with herbal tea later mom had told me everything. How she is a witch, how strong she felt when she as pregnant with me, how I was attacked mere hours after being born, how we were chased until she felt it would be better if my own powers were bound and finally how exactly we landed in the Halliwell manor.

"Do you believe now?"

Paige asked from her position on the floor. At some point the rest of the Halliwell sisters had shown up and were silent for the story.

"I was never strong baby; running away is what I do best but no more. The magic school offered us protection if in turn we protect the manor"

"Why is a house in such need for protection?"

"Because we're dead"

Phoebe said sadly from her place next to Leo. Leo nodded

"Last year we were attacked by a demon called zankou"

"We created a trap to make the nexus explode and kill him"

"Only it didn't work and as the nexus was set free it killed us all"

"Then the elders offered me my life as a white lighter and an elder back and the nexus was once again safe under the house"

"This house is a symbol of protection of good magic"

"And now you protect it and it protects you"

Phoebe finished. I passed my hand through my hair. The story was crazy but it somehow made sense. I licked my lips

"Where do we begin?"


	5. Magic school

Chapter 5 – Magic school

Where did we begin again...

Penny Halliwell, who insisted I call her 'grams' as if I don't have three (counting Phil's as well) of my own, worked out a program for me.

"You're a beginner dear. I'll make you a Charmed one within a month"

She announced with a flourish before she disappeared. I turned to mom who was caught between a snicker and a sob

"What's a 'Charmed one'?"

Mom laughed

"The Halliwell sisters are, were, the most powerful good witches of all time, known as 'The Power of Three' or 'The Charmed Ones' in the supernatural community, Bella"

"But I'm not a Halliwell mom. How is she going to turn me into one?"

"Honestly baby, she scares me. Just go with that ever she says."

Mom said quickly looking up. I resisted the urge to laugh at her scared look and nodded.

Just like that my training began. I'd go to school in the morning, spend time with a couple kids that liked to hand out alone under the trees together and in the afternoons I'd either work on potions with Piper who was a chef and a club owner, she has amazing recipes she let me try. On the weekends Phoebe decided she'd help me train and work out. Other days Paige would teach me how to create potions and Prue would work with me on how to keep it all under control.

"You need to always count your herbs. One wrong dosage and you'll regret it"

"Try this"

"Bottle it like that"

"Always write in tags what everything is for"

She would always say. She had me memories herbs and ingredients and whenever I had enough we would cook together. Cooking with a ghost is strange and yet fun. Mom definitely liked the result every night around the dinner table as we spoke about our day.

"Higher"

"Sharper"

"Kick it"

She ordered me. I've always hated PE at school but this was invigorating. Especially when I pictured James standing in front of me instead of the punching bag. At some point I lost my balance falling down and taking phoebe with me.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Phoebe shook her head crying.

"Phoebe?"

I sat up touching her shoulder uncomfortably. She shook her head

"I used to train, down here with Cole. I miss him"

She wept rocking back and forth hugging her knees

"Does he know you're dead? Can we call him?"

I asked her softly, she chuckled darkly and through her tears she told me the story of her and Cole. The man that started as a demon, turned human, got duped into becoming the Source of all evil, went crazy, created a parallel reality and got killed about ten times within a month.

"And I thought I was a danger magnet"

I deadpanned using Edward's favorite "nickname" for me. Phoebe went to a crazy laughter.

"If you're both ghosts, then why can't you be with him now?"

She looked at me as if she had never thought of it. Then she smiled a brilliant smile

"Now THAT is an amazing idea"

Paige had me sit down in the attic and she showed me how to rhyme. How to write spells (that make sense). How to act and think fast against a demon or a warlock. Paige is the one who's most like me. The one that was thrust in this magical world with demons, warlocks and where monsters under the bed truly exist and boogyman is real, too fast and suddenly.

"How do I deal with it?"

I asked her

"You take it one day at a time and you trust your sisters"

"I'm an only child"

"All witches are sisters"

She poked her tongue out at me.

Prue was the best. General control was her field. Keeping your head out of the water, being in control and always have extra plans, B,C,D and the entire freaking alphabet.

I always blame myself for everything, this way I can have a solution for it too.

Time passed like crazy and it was almost Halloween. I knew that ancient Celtics believed that the veil between the real world and the spirit world is super thin and spirits can walk among the living. That is how Halloween started and why people dress up and light carved pumpkins on their porches. I always liked the myth and now I knew it was true.

Mom and I had found our rhythm and were now in her place of work for a Halloween party.

"This is magic school"

She showed me around the large school.

"I guess J.K. is a witch too"

"J who?"

A tall gruff guy with laughing lines asked. He was dressed in the same long white and silver robe Leo had on my second day at the manor.

"Bella this is Odin, he's an Elder"

Mom introduced the guy. Her eyes were screaming 'be nice'. I plastered a smile on my face (much like the one I plastered when I met the Cullens)

"Hello"

His eyes traveled all over me

"What do we have here? Kinda old for newbie"

He said. I raised both eyebrows and feeling annoyed. My hands felt like they were on fire.

"Bella!"

Mom shouted alarmed. I looked at her

"What?"

"Your hands honey"

I looked down at my hands curious and gasped. In both my palms floated large flames.

"What the..."

The moment I was aware of those they began burning. I HAD to get them off me. Someone procured a metal basin with papers inside it.

"Throw them there"

"How?"

"Just like throwing a ball"

I twisted both my hands and the fiery balls magically flew to the basin, the papers inside catching fire. I could finally breathe. And stare at my hands amazed. And freaked out. mostly freaked out

"what the hell was that?"

"That, my dear, is pyrokineses. Demon ability. Now what are you?"

The elder that looked freakishly a lot like Q from Star Trek demanded. Mom was hit by the proverbial light bulb before I could get angry again

"The demon realtor. He threw fireballs at you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that is your power. You, young lady, are a sponge"

I raised an eyebrow, not liking the amused expression of the Elder.

"Listen pal, the name is Bella. Bel-la. Two freaking syllables. Use it!"

And two more fireballs appeared in my hands. Annoyed I threw at the metallic bin to keep company tot heir kind.

"Bella. Remember what Prue showed you about control"

"Okay"

I nodded and closing my eyes I began breathing my safe haven till I could feel in control again. Strangely the safe haven was my bedroom at forks with Charlie's heavy snoring serving as a background noise and not Edward's arms!

"Prue?"

The elder asked visibly upset

"Shut it"

Mom shushed him. I opened my eyes again and nodded at mom who smiled brilliantly. Behind the elder stood Leo, looking like the cat smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I think I have an idea on how to end this little problem we now have, Odin"


	6. Meeting the Elders

Chapter 6 – Meeting the Elders

The two elders walked away leaving mom and me behind

"Do you have any idea what just happened?"

I asked mom who shook her head.

"Come on, my class is ready to show their costumes"

Laughing she pulled me by the hand down a maze and arriving to a class filled with tiny kids, floating objects around, and laughter.

"Hello miss Renee"

Twenty five voices greeted making mom smile immediately.

"Hello guys. This is my daughter Bella. She wanted to see our costumes"

"Hello miss Bella"

"Hi"

I smiled at them. I was hard to remain upset around all those kids. One by one, the tiny kids would show what powers and magic they knew and talk about their costumes. They had even make a costume for mom as a gift only she wasn't allowed to wear it and passed it on to me. I glared at her for a bit but the funny and joyous mood had me agreeing to the strange white dress, with flowers, glitter, color patches, more glitter and wings.

Just when I thought standing out beat being 18 and dressed as an angel!

A tingle was heard and and a letter appeared on mom's desk above the glitter. Mom picked it up and her happy mood turned somber

"Bella you're summoned"

"Summoned where?"

"Up there"

She pointed upstairs.

"I don't suppose there is another floor... is there?"

Mom shook her head fighting a smirk. Oh dear... I'm being summoned to the head master's office in a school I don't even attend!

"How do I get there?"

A young man fetched me (all I missed is the ball and a tail) and took me 'up there'. I wanted to not feel threatened by it and be able to say it's not much. Only it is!

'Up there' is literally up there. The ground was a cloud, the walls were clouds and the place was serene... somehow. In a large 'room' there were a large table and people clad in white, silver or gold robes every single one staring at me and my mocking wings?

"5th grade"

I felt the need to explain.

No one smiled.

I tried not gulp.

And failed

"Take a seat miss swan"

One of the gold robes ordered. In front of me appeared a chair also made out of clouds. I sat down. To my right the four Halliwell sisters, or should I say 'the Charmed Ones and the Spare' were sitting in identical chairs.

"You were called today because of your prophesized births. The Charmed ones have fulfilled theirs but left no female descendants to pick the mantle"

Piper grumbled something under her breath. Prue elbowed her.

"And miss swan has already been marked"

Marked?

"There are only two ways now ladies"

"Which are?"

Prue asked.

"The Charmed ones will perish or become white lighters, live in the manor and pass their powers on"

"White lighter"

Paige agreed immediately. Makes sense, she already is a half white lighter.

"If it means stay with my husband and kids, white lighter"

Piper chose.

"White lighter. I've been dead too long"

Prue declared, her eyes gleaming making an African American woman in a silver robe lower her face in shame.

"White lighter"

Phoebe agreed with her sisters.

"If you take this path, your powers will pass down on another witch and your sons will be rendered powerless until they are ready to handle their powers"

A blond woman in a gold robe informed them. Her eyes were accusatory when she said they'd strip piper's kids' powers. Leo (who is also Piper's husband) looked resigned. Is it me or did his eyes flicker to me? The Q look-a-like smiled

"Miss Swan, you were chosen as the Source's bride when you were born"

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. The Halliwell gasped.

"By whom?"

I stuttered.

"The Source himself"

"But we vanquished him"

Paige shouted

"Many times"

Piper joined her red headed sister.

"It doesn't matter. There will always be a Source of all evil. You just vanquished the more recent one."

A brunette Elder dismissed the sisters.

"You will either join him with your own free will or embrace your powers and fight it"

"I choose not. I'm a big fan of free will"

My mouth spoke the words without my brain registering them. Was I given truth serum in my morning coffee? Leo smiled.

"There is only one way for that to happen"

"What is it?"

"To accept as many good powers as possible. Starting with the Power of three"

I blinked. My eyes traveled to the four shell shocked sisters.

"Th... The power of three?"

I muttered my throat suddenly dry. All eyes were on me. Panicked I shook my head 'no' in disbelief

"Is this some kind of a joke? Just because we don't like you.."

Piper exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Piper stops!"

Prue turned to her sister

"How can you say that Prue?"

Piper asked her sister

"How can I say that? I raised you Piper and I've watched over you for years. Do you remember when we went to the future? Do you remember how self centered we were? How the book was filled with personal gain spells and we vowed we would never do it? If I go through the book now, how many spells like that will I find?"

"But they took you..."

Piper stomped her foot on the cloudy ground like a brat

"It was my time to die piper. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Leo's, it wasn't Phoebe's or even Cole's. It was just my time. Using my death as an excuse only shows why the situation is what it is"

Prue fired back. Paige kept her mouth shut as if Prue wasn't referring to her. Piper had set her mouth in angry snarl refusing to back down and only phoebe sighed sadly

"We lost our way"

She spoke aloud realizing the truth in her oldest sister's words. Prue nodded.

"Is it up to us or Bella if she will access the power of three?"

"Both"

The blond Elder said softly in a maternal tone.

"I say 'yes'. As long as we train her"

Prue smiled at me.

"Yes. I saw it"

Phoebe added softly. She sounded like Alice only I didn't get the selfish tingle I always felt coming from the pixie vampire when she uttered those words

"Yeah, whatever"

Paige shrugged. She had confided in me that she never felt as a charmed one. Sure she had more use in her whitelighter powers but she somehow couldn't connect to the other two Halliwell well and mostly felt like a tool to access the power of three.

"Piper?"

Leo asked his wife who had a betrayed look in her eyes.

"No! It was our legacy to become the charmed ones"

She has a point. A tall burly dark skinned man handed her what looked like a giant drop of water.

"Look in it and see your life"

He dictated. Piper touched it and her eyes fell backwards, like Alice's when she gets a vision. I don't know what she saw but her eyes were teary and she looked small, young and scared when the show was over

"Yes"

She agreed, her eyes not meeting mine, or anyone else's. Suddenly she looked young yet old at the same time, tired but relaxed. Like someone lifted a burden off her shoulders. All eyes came back on me.

"Yes"

I decided and the burden sat on my shoulders.

"Here we go then"

The head elder in his golden robe handed a rolled parchment to me. It unrolled on his own

"Read it. Out loud"

_"Powers of the Halliwells' rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me who calls you near,_

_Come to me and settle here"_

Six small round balls of light flew out of the four sisters chests, Prue's and Paige's became one, flew in the air and came to me entering my chest. I gasped feeling like someone punched me in the solar plexus and needed to take a few deep breaths before I could find a resemblance of balance again

"Welcome to the world miss Swan"


	7. Cole

Chapter 7 - Cole

The training intensified then.

I still worked a lot with the basic witch magic like potions, scrying and spells but I'd spend most of my free time using the powers I was given.

Prue would teach me how to use her telekinesis with small things first, like a glass of OJ before she felt comfortable to move me on to bigger and better things like magically re-arrange the furniture. While her power first began with her using her eyes for me it came naturally with moving my hands and fingers.

Sometime's it would clash with Pipers freezing and sometimes exploding powers though and during those times it was a good thing my trainers were whitelighters since they couldn't be killed by my mistakes. Even if Piper still looked at me like I was the Source of all evil. Only the fact that the Book would let me touch it appeased her mind a bit.

Phoebe's premonitions was the hardest thing to access and use though. She had gotten her new levitation power (that I wasn't given for some reason) and her empathy (that I did get) before she had time to master her premonition power so it was harder for me too to access it. She showed me how to try and force it, like she did when she was trying to find her future husband and father of a daughter she had seen in a vision, but we both knew it was a bad idea to force anything. So we still worked mostly on the martial arts and she was the first person I'd call when I did get a vision.

Unfortunately all Paige brought to the party was the help to escape the madness of the Halliwell Manor.

With the sisters accepting the offer of the Elders they were able to return to their lives but it wasn't the same. Becoming white lighters was quickly scrapped as Prue, Piper and Phoebe were too headstrong and opinionated to simply guard and guides their charges. No one died, thank the heavens, but the Elders saw the plan wasn't working. Thus they were rendered humans again. Simple women without a single witch molecule in them.

They weren't happy.

Phoebe did get a chance to 'fall in love with life again' as she put it but she missed her magic.

Piper was able to be a full time mother but with her sons stripped of their power as well, she was bitter and angry even though Leo acted as an Elder only during office hours.

Prue was too motherly and bossy to remain a white lighter and in the end she returned to what made her happy. She got a job at the Bay view as well as a photographer like she did before she was killed.

All three had moved back to the manor with us and the place was seriously packed. Mom and I almost considered moving out and to Phoebe's old condo but a huge blowout between the sisters had them moving out themselves.

Phoebe preferred her condo since it was quiet (no argument from me there), Prue liked her independence but was bred to be a mother to her sisters so she stayed. The fact that their grandmother had left the house to Prue in her will didn't go unnoticed by anyone either.

Paige however had accepted her full wings as she remained 'up there' preferring it to the Manor.

She was a natural empath and every time I felt like grabbing a shotgun and killing everyone for some peace and quiet, she'd take me to the golden gate bridge. It was super high and made me feel like I was flying. It was calming, serene and helped me breath.

One day during finals, I was super busy with school work, waiting on college acceptances, trying to keep it cool as to not go crazy as to why Edward never actually called even though it's been months. Hell, it's been close to a year! I ask Charlie every time we speak but he always dances around the subject of my boyfriend. I even thought about asking Jacob but he is withdrawn and always hangs up quickly. I felt like I was going to be split in two or more in order to keep up when it finally happened.

I did split to many.

My body collapsed in the living room.

My body found itself at the alley behind Piper's club fighting some low level demons.

My body found itself at school taking math finals.

My body found itself at the Cullen house. The moment my hand reached to the doorbell everything snapped back

I woke up at the living room looking at a very upset mom.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm going crazy"

"No, you just accessed astral projection"

Mom tried to sound supportive, but her snickers ruined it. I groaned and let my head rest on her shoulder.

"Time to access the power of three"

Penny Halliwell appeared the moment I was done with finals.

"Penny."

"Are you ready?"

"No. But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"That's the spirit"

She declared and stepping out of her summoning circle (that she somehow kept preparing from the other side) she made a potion for me to try.

"What will this do?"

"Put you to sleep, and access a scenario of you being up against a demon only beatable by the Power of three"

"And if I can't and he kills me?"

"You'll wake up"

Grabbing mom's hand I nodded I took the glass filled with the bright orange liquid.

"Here we go"

I was at the manor but all color had been taken away. I was still in the living room and stood up. Mom and Penny Halliwell were gone. Did the potion work?

Holding my head up high, I began searching room after room, starting from the basement and working my way up. I found what I was looking for in what used to be Phoebe's room and was now mine. On the bed was a man, he was lying casually. Naked.

"Who are you?"

I asked stepping into the room. The man, while handsome, didn't appear threatening in any way, not that I was looking elsewhere but his face. He jumped up and grabbed my pillow to cover him. I'm burning that.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She moved out. This is my room now"

"Oh"

He blushed.

"Who are you?"

"Cole. You?"

He extended an arm to shake my hand. The pillow fell. I jumped around blushing from the roots of my hair to my toes.

"Bella"

I heared fumbling behind me.

"How did you get here?"

"Depends on where 'here' is"

I avoided answering. Peeking over my shoulder I saw that he was dressed in pants and a shirt now. He was still blushing.

"Wait. Cole? As in phoebe's Cole? The Source?"

I exclaimed panicked

"Yes. Yes. I haven't been the Source in a long time"

Why is he so calm?

"You're dead"

I retorted.

"And stuck here as well. You must be too"

"Last time I checked I was very much alive!"

I took a breath

"I'm supposed to be looking for a demon to use the power of three on him. Seen anyone around?"

He grinned.

"I also double as Balthazar. I don't really control him any more so I hope I won't kill you"

I chuckled. I had forgotten that part. He stood up, and began shaking. If he turns into a giant wolf I want my money back! With a shimmer he turned to a tall guy, clad in black leather, red painted face with some black stripes. Not handsome anymore.

"For what is worth I'm really sorry about this as well"

Using telekinesis, I threw at him a stack of books I had to study this last year before doing the mature thing. Running away. He ran after me and cornered me at the stairs leading to the attic. He began throwing some ball like silver lights at me. My hands procured fireballs on their own.

"No fair!"

He complained. I looked at my hands.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm supposed to do this the classic way"

I blew at the fireballs and they went away.

"Shall we?"

He asked. I nodded and doing the classic phoebe mood, I kicked him in the balls. He grunted and I ran upstairs tot he attic. I fumbled through the book finding the pages dedicated to him and gathering the necessary materials I made the potion to kill him.

"A slice of his flesh? Ew"

He kicked the door in.

"Hey, that costs money you know!"

I scolded him and threw an athame at him before pulling it back with telekinesis throwing the bloody meat in the cauldron.

"disgusting"

He kept throwing those balls at me, never hit me thankfully. I froze him and then taking a page from piper's book I exploded his arms. I threw the yucky smelling potion at his feet and chanted the spell

_"Spirits of Air _

_Forest and Sea _

_Set us of this _

_Demon free; _

_Beasts of hoof _

_And Beasts of shell _

_Drive this evil _

_Back to hell!"_

He exploded covering me in blood. I glared at him as he turned back to man

"Everyone beats me"

He pouted

"That was it? Just like that?"

Penny asked. I nodded thankful that I was clean and had zero blood on me. Mom smiled proudly hugging me. It would have been a happy moment if the door hadn't been blasted open and phoebe stormed in.

"You resurrected Cole?"

Oops.


	8. Just when you think it's over

Chapter 8 – Just when you think it's over….

"No?"

She glared. I gulped. A Halliwell woman glaring is scarier than James in the ballet studio and I was scared shitless back then. She advanced slowly before jumping on me

"AaAHhh"

Wait, she's hugging me?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"She's gone mad"

Penny Halliwell exclaimed.

"Can't... breathe..."

I complained. She's light as a feather but the trick always works with Emmett. Luckily it worked too and she scampered off me

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You found him for me"

He told me as if I had grown two heads. Guess in this reality, it wouldn't be too crazy if I did.

"More like, he found me"

"You gave me my man back!"

She giggled like a high school girl...

"You're not gonna turn evil again and become the Queen of the Underworld again, are you?'Cause from what I hear, that's my job"

Penny and Mom blanched but Phoebe only erupted in giggles.

Graduation Day cam sooner than I was prepared for. Clad in the red and black robe over my pretty blue dress I stood on the stage along with the rest of my class and accepted my diploma from the headmaster. Holding it high I turned to the sea of parents and gave a wink to the line including mine.

Charlie whistled making me blush and wanna hide, mom laughed not putting down the damned camcorder she had turned on me the entire day. Next to them sat the Charmed ones with their mother, father, grandmother, children and Cole.

"Baby"

Mom jumped in my arms holding me tightly.

"Mom, relax"

I hugged Charlie close after that. He held me equally tightly. I can't believe how much I missed him.

"Hi daddy"

"Oh princess"

Charlie had arrived last night and when he saw me levitating while meditating he was briefed in the whole situation. He grabbed his gun saying 'he'd kill that Source fella if he comes near me'. A trip to the sisters' memories of the Source later had him agreeing 'to support me and bend me across his knee if I said 'yes''. Mom rolled her eyes and called him 'drama queen'. When he let me go I realized I wasn't tickled

"What happened to your 'stash?"

"I tried cooking. It clashed with it and the 'stash lost"

He tried to sound nonchalant. I snickered. Mom did laugh, loudly. I tried not to blanch when I saw Victor's arm go around her waist but I know Paige felt my shock as her expression was the image of what I was feeling.

"We got you a present"

Patty distracted me

"Your powers weren't enough?"

I tried to joke but no one laughed. Patty then procured a small jeweler's box and opened it. Inside sat a beautiful pendant slightly bigger than a 2 dollar coin. It featured a silver triquerta, a golden protective circle through it (identical to the one embedded on the Book of Shadows) and had four stones on it. The whole design sat on a rainbow stone in a circular motif.

"It's beautiful"

"We all wear the symbol in one way or another"

Phoebe said

"And you're too young for a tattoo"

Prue added

"Way too young"

Dad and Victor said together. Penny lifted the pendant and fastened it around my neck.

"Don't lose it. Ever! It contains a small part of the Nexus as well. It will influence you to the good side"

I smiled at her. With tears in my eyes I hugged everyone in a big hug. Piper still didn't like me but it was okay. I was good with me liking her.

After partying at P3 that night, Dad had to go back to work. I packed a bag and decided to go with him. Mom handed me a large wooden chest, with a magical lock that would open to me and only me, filled with various seeds, potion ingredients, crystals and the Book.

"Is it safe to take it with me?"

"The book will always be with you Bella. There is a clone of it at the manor but it's empty. If someone wants to go through it, they'll be disappointed"

There was a warning in her eyes that made me nod, take the chest and hide inside a large bag.

Charlie's house was just as I remember it and homey as ever. It's strange but with mom and me moving all the time, the only constant home I've ever had is this small two bedroom house. I sent dad off to work as I blessed four of the pyrite crystals in a white pouch and buried them at the ground at the four corners of the house. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil. Kind of like a demonic alarm system. Penny had done it in the sixties when she had a LOT of fellow witches over but lost her True Love and father of her daughter, Allen Halliwell.

Then I pulled a 'Sport Billy' move and shrank the Book making fit easily in my cross body bag. I wasn't a big fan of creating my own spells but sometimes words just flew out of my mouth.

Taking the truck keys from their resting place by the door I drove up to the Cullen house. The grass by the driveway was tall, full of angry weeds. The bushes by the door were completely dry. I tried the opening the door, it was locked.

I snapped my fingers creating a small energy ball (at least that's how Cole called them) and lightly tossed it at the lock. It melted immediately. I pushed the door open. The place was deserted. No furniture, no deco, no huge cross on the wall by Carlisle's office.

"Let me guess... They left when I showed up"

Just to make sure, everything and everyone was gone I walked through all the rooms. All were empty except an envelope placed in the middle of the room that used to be Carlisle's office. It was a quickly written note

"We dealt with Victoria for you. You should be grateful. You are the first human we gave our hearts to and you stomped on them. Stay away from us"

To Be Continued

**A/N** There is a sequel coming up called **'Mystic Twilight'**


End file.
